ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Yakikorosu
Recommended Layout'''You are currently viewing '''Memory Alpha without recommended changes to the standard layout. To apply these changes, please click on the following Apply link - to just get rid of this notice, click on Reject. In either case, click Save page on the page that follows. Apply - Reject Welcome to Memory Alpha, Yakikorosu! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Revulsion (episode)" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Shran (Talk) 06:49, 30 December 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Talk pages Please note that posts on need to be relevant to changing the article, as such pages are not intended for general discussion of the subject. As such, I moved your post to this page since it was extensive, but I would suggest using a Star Trek discussion site for such posts. Specific questions can be asked at the Reference Desk as well.--31dot 02:02, February 1, 2011 (UTC) What's Janeway's problem in Thirty Days? Wow. A demotion in rank AND 30 days in "solitary confinement" for violating a direct order, even though in the end no harm was done to anyone at all (except requiring repairs to the Delta Flyer)? Let's review some previous major violations by cast members on Star Trek shows, and the punishment they received (I mean formal discipline, not a "talking-to"). I'm not even going to include captians, since captains on Star Trek get away with anything. I am going off memory here so please correct me if I remember any of these wrong. • Data intentionally violates the Prime Directive in TNG: Pen Pals. Discipline: NONE. • Data disobeys a direct order in TNG: Unification, Part II. Discipline: praise from Picard for not “blindly following orders.” • Worf leaves the ship without permission and kills a leading Klingon politician for revenge in TNG: Reunion. Discipline: reprimand in his record. • Worf violates orders, leading to the death of an informer crucial to Starfleet’s intelligence efforts during a WAR in DS9: Change of Heart. Discipline: reprimand in his record (yes, Sisko mentioned that if this or that weren't the case there might have been a court martial, but the bottom line is there wasn't one). • Ezri Dax steals a shuttlecraft (just as Paris does here) and refuses a direct order to return (just as Paris does here) in DS9: Penumbra. Discipline: NONE. • Miles O’Brien disobeys a direct order in DS9: Hippocratic Oath. Discipline: none. And it's not like Janeway is just always way more strict than Picard or Sisko: • Tuvok and Torres each disobey orders in VOY: Prime Factors (do they also violate the Prime Directive? I'm not sure). Discipline: NONE. • Seven of Nine disobeys a direct order in VOY: Prey, leading to the death of a life form. Discipline: confinement to the cargo bay (her quarters) for some indeterminate period. She’s never put in the brig AT ALL, much less solitary confinement, and after a while gets back the exact same duties she had before. • Suder confesses to MURDERING a crewmate for no reason in VOY: Meld. He gets thrown in the brig, but doesn't get "solitary confinement" (Tuvok visits him constantly, and it's not in an investigatory capacity since obviously there is no "mystery" to solve). I mean, when Kirk is busted down to Captain, it's for STEALING A STARSHIP! And even that is a "wink wink nudge nudge" demotion, since it's clear that Kirk WANTS to be a captain again so he can command a ship. And is there ANY other mention in ANY other Star Trek show or movie about the Federation sentencing someone to "solitary confinement"? Federation prisons are typically referred to in terms that suggest they're really not so bad. I know the answer to my question is just "they wanted to create drama" or "bad writing" or "both." But I just had to express my incredulity. Yakikorosu 23:03, January 31, 2011 (UTC)